


In The Maze

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dating, F/M, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020, Romance, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione has a fun idea for their second date.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48
Collections: Hermione's Haven Harvest 2020





	In The Maze

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hermione's Haven 2020 Harvest. The theme this year was maize (corn) and my character was Sirius Black. Thank you GaeilgeRua for looking this over. xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

“Are you ready for our date?” Hermione asked, finding Sirius in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. She smiled at him excitedly, bouncing on her toes. 

He looked up from his cup of coffee and grinned at her obvious excitement. “You have something fun planned, it seems.”

“Of course,” Hermione quipped. “I wouldn’t plan us something lame, you know that. In fact, I’m a little wounded that you think I’d plan something boring in the first place,” she teased.

Sirius laughed. “Let me just finish my coffee, and then we can get going.” 

“Oh, yeah, take your time,” she said, blushing. She actually prepared herself a quick cup of coffee and then joined Sirius at the table. She had been living with Sirius for a little over a year now, but they had just decided to take their friendship to the next level. After the war, she and Harry had moved in with Sirius, neither of them quite sure what to do with themselves. Harry let the Dursley’s be for now, and Hermione had failed to locate her parents in Australia. Sirius had taken them in with open arms, and the three of them formed their own little version of a family.

“I’ll be right down, then we can go,” Sirius said, leaning over and brushing his lips against her forehead before heading upstairs. 

Sirius had always flirted with her, and she had flirted back, but Hermione doubted anything would ever come from her crush on the older wizard. One night, however, after a few too many shots of Odgen’s, Hermione had drunkenly announced her crush to Sirius and attempted to kiss him. Like a gentleman, though, he stopped her advance and sent her to bed. The next morning, however, he admitted that he returned her feelings, and the two of them had their first date.

That had been a week ago, and Hermione was excited about their second date. She had enjoyed getting to know Sirius in a different manner now that they were together, and she was excited to see how he’d enjoy this next date. 

“Ready, buttercup?” He asked, coming into the kitchen. 

She nearly swooned when she saw he was wearing his leather jacket. “Are we taking your bike?” she asked excitedly.

“If it’s okay with you,” Sirius said, grinning.

“Yes!” she said in excitement. Grabbing her things, she headed to the backyard, where Sirius stored his bike. 

“Muggle or magical?” Sirius asked, getting on the bike. 

“Muggle,” Hermione replied, securing her helmet. “I’ll give you directions as we go, if that’s okay,” she said as she climbed on behind Sirius, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pressed against him. 

“Hold on,” he said, kicking up the stand and pulling forward. He pulled out into the street and began to drive. 

“Turn left at the stop,” she shouted over the wind. 

Sirius nodded, indicating that he heard her. 

The drive to their destination passed quickly. When they arrived at the small farm, Hermione was practically giddy with excitement. She got off the bike, unclipping her helmet and fixing her hair. 

“What’s this?” Sirius asked, looking around.

“A corn maze!” Hermione said excitedly. 

“Is that supposed to be like a play on words?” Sirius teased. “A corn, corn?” 

“It’s maze, not maize,” Hermione quipped back. “But I thought it’d be fun to do since it’s a nice, autumn day.” She looked at him nervously. “Have you ever done something like this before?”

“Once, with the guys when we were younger,” Sirius said, cracking a grin. “We got lost in there for hours.” He shook his head, laughing. “James was so dramatic about it… Saying we were going to die in there before he was ever able to kiss Lily.” 

Hermione smiled as she listened to Sirius talk. He didn’t always bring up the Marauders, as it usually filled him with pain, but moments like this one would occasionally happen - when he could talk about the past without getting upset. 

“Well, trust me, Sirius, we won’t be getting lost!” Hermione exclaimed excitedly, pulling him towards the maze.

* * *

“We’re lost,” Hermione admitted dejectedly, looking around with a frown. “I think we’ve passed this scarecrow twice.” Her feet hurt, she was exhausted, and what started out as a fun idea was quickly turning into a bad one. 

“Three times, actually,” Sirius corrected her, flashing her a grin. 

“Why didn’t you say something?” she demanded, turning to face him.

Sirius laughed. “You were too intensely focused on finding the exit, didn’t want to interrupt you.” He shrugged unapologetically. 

Hermione scowled. “Okay, I’m not as good at this as I thought I’d be,” she said, looking at Sirius shyly. She kicked a piece of corn towards the edge of the path.

“It’s okay, it’s a fact of life that people get lost in corn mazes,” Sirius told her, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms. “There is one plus, though.” He looked down at her, his gaze heated.

Hermione licked her lips, peering up into Sirius’s grey eyes. “Oh, yeah? What’s that?”

“We’re completely alone in here,” Sirius pointed out, the corner of his mouth creeping into a smile.

“Yes, we are,” Hermione agreed, returning his smirk. 

Leaning down, Sirius brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was soft, at first, as he tenderly poured his emotions into it. It grew heated, however, and moments later, both Sirius and Hermione were grasping at each other as they passionately kissed. Sirius moved his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking the tender skin there as Hermione moaned. 

After a few moments, she put her hands on his chest and pushed him away slightly. “Sirius,” she said, her voice breathy. “Come on, let’s get out of here and finish this at home.”

“Why can’t we finish it here?” Sirius teased, his gaze full of lust and longing. 

“Because I don’t want corn or corn husks in places it doesn’t belong,” Hermione teased. “Besides, I think we’re both properly motivated to find the exit now.”

Sirius laughed, taking her hand. “Right you are, buttercup,” he said before pulling her down the path towards what he hoped would be the exit.


End file.
